1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mat. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mat for a urinal.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Numerous innovations for urinal mats have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,672 to Luedtke et al. teaches a urinal mat provided with upstanding baffles to decelerate a stream of urine impinging thereon. The base of the mat is contoured and flexible to conform generally to the geometry within the urinal. Openings through the base are provided to permit liquids to drain through. Optionally provided are upstanding posts to receive a cake of deodorant thereon. An alternative embodiment provides a depression in the base into which deodorant may be deposited during manufacture. A flexible flange depends from an edge of the mat to engage the urinal sidewall in order to direct flush water over the mat.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,937 to Davenport teaches a urinal screen assembly for disposition adjacent the drain of a urinal. The screen assembly includes feet or risers depending from the lower surface to maintain a spaced relation between at least the marginal edge of the assembly to allow liquid to flow therebetween and simultaneously prohibit the passage of unwanted solid materials. The main body portion of the screen assembly is provided with a plurality of tapered apertures which provide fluid communication therethrough and minimizes splash-back caused by an impinging stream of urine.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for urinal mats have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a mat for a urinal that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a mat for a urinal that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a mat for a urinal that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a mat for. a urinal. The mat includes a base, baffles, hooks, and an optional container. The container receives either a urinal cake or an annunciator. The annunciator includes an activity switch, a signal conditioner, a counter conditioner, a sensor transducer that is exposed to the stream of urine, and an annunciator display that is visible and activates, either visibly and/or audibly, when the sensor transducer is impinged upon by the stream of urine.